This distinct new apple cultivar was discovered in the orchard of Arden C. Winkel, 65444 66th Avenue, Hardford, Mich., 49057. It was found as a whole tree mutation in a planting of "Redchief.TM." Red Delicious. With respect to those characteristics of AW-164 which have been systematically observed, it exhibits most of the usual characteristics of "Redchief.TM." but develops a significantly brighter ruby red color over 95 to 100 percent of the surface with the color density developing 5 to 10 days earlier than "Redchief.TM." as grown in the same geographical location and under the same conditions. Unlike the heavy stripe of "Redcielf.TM.", or the stripe of "Valley Spur", AW-164 is a blush. AS-164 shows some red color at the time the fruit is first formed and remains red throughout the growing season. Under the same conditions, "Redchief.TM." is typically completely green at this time. Unlike "Redchief.TM.", the fruit is approximately 50% red 10 days after petal drop. The differences in color between AW-164 and "Redchief.TM." and related sports is present at harvest and during post-harvest storage. During post-harvest storage, AW-164 holds brightness better than "Redchief.TM.". Unlike "Redchief.TM.", the fruit stem of AW-164 contains red pigmentation during the first 30 days of fruit growth. One factor which has been consistently observed between AW-164 and the parent and known related sports and which establishes that AW-164 is genotypically unique is the shape of AW-164 fruit. The fruit of AW-164 is markedly shorter than known related varieties, i.e. the bottom lobes of AW-164 are significantly less pronounced in length. Overall, AW-164 is more compact and, while somewhat vigorous, it is less so than the parent tree or those of known related sports. This new cultivar has been asexually propagated by budding and maintains the characteristics as described herein.